


A Dying Flower

by SledgeMe_Daddy



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 06:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19806436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SledgeMe_Daddy/pseuds/SledgeMe_Daddy
Summary: 短打。一朵小花就快要死了。





	A Dying Flower

“嘿、嘿？小花，你別死啊。看見那邊那個帥哥沒？我不是指我，當然……我也很帥，但我說的是那邊那個高個子小帥哥。”  
“我來和你介紹他吧，他是馬克，馬克錢德爾，我的男朋友。”  
“……噢！我的重點是，如果你就這麼死掉了，就錯過好多看看這個小帥哥的機會了。”

詹姆斯撐著櫃子，目光聚集在縮在交誼廳沙發上敲著鍵盤的馬克，時不時撇向一旁花盆裡快要枯萎的花朵，滔滔不絕地說著。

他總是有很多話可以講，就算只有自己一個人也是，對著專注於論文與研究的馬克也能夠持續嘮叨數個小時。麥克一開始以為馬克是被詹姆斯威脅才會與他交往，他想著年輕人是不是被這個無賴給欺負了，那時候的詹姆斯天天都被賽繆斯和麥克死死盯著，就好像他真的幹了什麼滔天大事。直到某次馬克與麥克進行了一場深度談話（馬克說那是場深度談話，不過詹姆斯對此抱持著保留態度）才免於心驚膽戰的日子。

詹姆斯看著其他幾位不曉得在討論什麼他理解不了的話題的理工天才，聳聳肩視線再度移回他的馬克身上。

“馬克他是個天才，既年輕又聰明，當然我也不遑多讓，我只是想說－－馬克錢德爾就是個天上的寶貝，沒有人可以否認這點。”

馬克早就注意到了那房裡傳來的動靜。他轉頭就看見了詹姆斯對著一株半死不活的植物叨叨不停，他仔細聽了聽似乎還捕捉到了自己的名字。他有些在意詹姆斯究竟在自言自語些什麼，但他又不是那麼好奇了，他決定直接去問詹姆斯。他儲存了進行到一半的文字檔，在舒赫拉特和江夏的注視下把平板電腦擱在沙發上頭，起身走向他的隊友兼男朋友那兒。

詹姆斯回過頭便迎上了大步而來的小男友，他的眼裡是明顯地雀躍，然後對上了馬克疑惑的神情，隨即想到他大概是來問自己在說些什麼。詹姆斯低聲笑了笑，用那句他常常拿來騷擾別人的“我知道你好奇什麼”對著馬克挑眉。

“我可以告訴你，但我必須親你。”

（I know what you're wondering.）  
（I could tell ya, but then I'd have to kiss you.）


End file.
